


let's go see the stars (but really, i just want to see you)

by ikki_04



Series: with you [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kim Yongsun - Freeform, Moon Byulyi - Freeform, mamamoo - Freeform, moonbyul, moonsun, solar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikki_04/pseuds/ikki_04
Summary: “I’m currently looking at the most beautiful star– No, I’m currently looking at the universe. Your eyes, your eyes– they put the night sky to shame because your eyes hold the most beautiful constellation I’ve ever seen.”
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	let's go see the stars (but really, i just want to see you)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by jukjae's let's go see the stars

Yongsun swears that she’s getting ready to sleep. She’s done taking a shower and she’s even wearing her favorite pjs. From the corner of her eyes, Moonbyul the rabbit is already snuggled comfortably under her comforter and when she’s about to take a step closer, her phone decides to ring at that moment.

She didn’t really have to see the caller I.D to see who called her. Only one person comes to mind. Her deep voice welcomes Yongsun as she accepts the call.

_I was about to sleep but I thought of you._

_Did I disturb you? Sorry. What are you doing now?_

_The night’s pretty nice tonight, right?_

Yongsun feels Byulyi hesitated for a moment before taking a breath and asked away.

_Would you like to come out of your house for a moment?_

_Would you like to go out and see the stars with me?_

_We won’t take long._

_I promise._

Yongsun finds herself outside of her apartment, minutes after Byulyi ended the call saying that she’ll be there in 10 minutes. Yongsun swears that she wasn’t excited or anything like that. Maybe she’s just frustrated and annoyed about Byulyi suddenly dragging her out of her house at this time of the night where everyone seemed to be asleep. Byulyi’s lucky that Yongsun doesn’t beat up her friends.

“Hey, sorry. Are you mad?” Byulyi asks after catching her breath. It seems like she ran, Yongsun observes as Byulyi huffed under her breath and drying the sweat that trickled down to her neck. Byulyi smiles sheepishly with her hand rubbing the back of her neck and Yongsun just rolls her eyes and averts her gaze.

“Where did you plan to go?”

Byulyi chuckles at Yongsun. She may seem like she’s mad but Byulyi knows better. She knows that Byulyi knows fully well that she has a soft spot for her and that she couldn’t bear to stay angry at her.

Instead of hearing an answer, Byulyi asked her a question, “Why are you wearing light clothes? Did you ran out of your apartment after I called you?”

Yongsun feels the familiar heat rising to her cheeks, the same one that she feels everytime Byulyi makes her fluster with emotions that she doesn’t understand yet.

The cold wind blows little by little.

Before she could answer, she feels warmth enveloping her body as Byulyi casually wrapped the jacket around her, “Figured that you’ll forget to take a jacket so I grabbed an extra one just for you,” she answers, her eyes on the sky instead while Yongsun’s lingers on the hand of the woman beside her.

She hears her clear her throat, “We won’t go too far. Let’s just walk around?” Byulyi finally answers her question earlier. She could only shake her head at her answer. She somehow expected this actually. Byulyi’s just random like this. Sometimes not thinking through that’s why Yongsun makes it sure that she is there whenever that happens to help her. _Because that’s what best friends do, right?_

They walk side by side, their shoulders sometimes grazing at each other. The night is as silent as the road that they are taking. They follow the light that guided them towards the bridge at the park.

The wind blows, the coldness seeps through her hands.

She then feels Byulyi’s hand brushing hers a tad bit longer than a second.

She stills for a moment before peeking a glance at her side.

Somehow, seeing Byulyi mirroring her crimson cheeks, it gave her the courage to intertwine her hand with hers, fingers finding its place, lacing together.

She doesn’t want to look at Byulyi’s reaction so she wills herself to look forward, just following the soft light from the lamp.

The moment she hears Byulyi sigh in contentment, her eyes decided to betray her for a fraction of second and sneaks a glance at Byulyi.

She doesn’t know what to do after seeing the shy smile that lingered on Byulyi’s lips so she opted to tighten her hold on hers and she feels Byulyi reciprocating her hold.

They finally stop at the middle of the bridge, feeling the wind brushing their body but somehow the warmth that they shared ignored the coldness the wind carries.

“Somehow, our feet brought us here together,” Byulyi whispers.

Yongsun stares at her, not really listening. She softly stares at Byulyi. Her brows shooting upwards, probably pointing at the only constellation that she knows. Her eyes then traces down to her nose, oh her adorable nose. Yongsun loves it whenever Byulyi laughs and her nose scrunches. Byulyi used to tell her at night when they have sleepovers that she hates the way she laughs. _It’s ugly,_ she says. _No, it’s not. You’re beautiful especially when I see you laugh,_ Yongsun argues. Maybe it’s just a coincidence but she sees Byulyi laughing more after that night. Then her eyes then stopped at Byulyi’s soft lips.

“Yong, do you know the name of that constellation? It looks cool!,” Byulyi laughs, her eyes forming crescents, “I don’t really know the names of the constellations but you do right?” then Byulyi finally looks at her.

Yongsun then remembers the book that she borrowed from the library. It talks about constellations. She didn’t borrow it for Byulyi though. Who cares if Byulyi keeps on talking about stars? She’s not obligated to know about it. It’s just that she finds the book interesting and she might have read a bit of it so when Byulyi asked her one night, she was able to answer her questions. It’s not like her heart fluttered in happiness whenever Byulyi looked at her with awe every time she points at a constellation and Yongsun was able to recognize it. No, she didn’t do it for Byulyi. Not at all.

“Hey, Yong! I took you out so that we can see the stars but you’re not looking at them,” Byulyi pouts as she noticed Yongsun not taking any interest at the jewels that are twinkling and spread across the beautiful night sky.

“I am,”

She could see confusion painted all over her beautiful features. Yongsun smiles, her eyes softening at the sight of her.

“But you’re not though? I kept pointing at the beautiful constellations but you aren’t answering me,”

“I am though,” this time, firmer than before.

“But you’re staring at m–”

“I’m currently looking at the most beautiful star– No, I’m currently looking at the universe. Your eyes, _your eyes_ – they put the night sky to shame because your eyes hold the most beautiful constellation I’ve ever seen.”

She could see how Byulyi’s eyes widen, her mouth open in a silent gasp. Yongsun swears she could hear Byulyi’s heart thumping against her chest, or maybe it was hers all along? She really doesn’t know at this point.

She couldn’t bear to look straight at Byulyi’s eyes anymore so she looked at the sky instead. She feels like she’s going to melt if she’s going to stare at her more. She wishes that the crimson painting her cheeks would be gone right now but it wouldn’t budge. Not when she feels Byulyi still staring at her.

From the corner of her eyes, she sees Byulyi biting her lips, trying to hide the infectious smile that Yongsun was sporting. Byulyi follows suit and stared at the star-filled night sky. She draws small circles on Yongsun’s hand, “Can we stay for a bit longer? I want to see more of the stars,”

Yongsun nods before smiling, “Me too,” she whispers then stares at the woman warming her hand with hers.


End file.
